There are many different types of sealed bags used for various purposes. One type includes moderate to heavy-duty sealed bags used for packaging loose materials. Conventional bags of this type frequently have a capacity of around 10 pounds to 100 pounds or more. For instance, conventional heavy-duty sealed bags are often used to package chemicals such as salt or fertilizer, landscaping materials such as gravel or potting soil, pet food, and the like. When filled with loose materials, these conventional bags may be difficult to carry without handles due to the pliancy of the bag and the ability for the loose materials to shift. For example, when a user grabs such a bag along its body, the loose materials contained therein may shift and thereby lessen the user's grip.
Many conventional sealed bags that package loose materials include a handle on one end to improve a user's ability to grab the bag. For moderate to heavy-duty bags, however, a single handle may be less desirable. For example, conventional paper or plastic heavy-duty bags have a single handle formed from the bag material. These handles may stretch during use with heavier loads. Further, it may be difficult and uncomfortable for a user to carry these heavy bags using a single handle. Accordingly, a need exists for a moderate to heavy-duty loose-materials bag having improved features for handling and carrying the bag.